Shi Yan
Items'':'' Permanent Mysterious Ring (Blood Vein Ring): Obtained from the blood pool. He becomes the owner and it invisibly settles into his body and finger. It is also undetectable by even the strongest of cultivators. It has many mysterious skills yet to be uncovered. When given sufficient qi, it provides martial skills. It also gives him the ability to control corpse slaves. In addition, it also has a strong soul fighting and defending power. It can also trap powerful treasures/beings that are too strong to be absorbed yet and seal them in different spaces separately until needed. It helps and accommodates him in tough situations. It also possesses a strong evil sword (divine fire crystal sword). Can also store certain items inside it. It can also provide him with light as he travels. It also provides him with a powerful spirit realm puppet and can identify rare treasures and explain them to him as he gets stronger. Spirit bead (soul gathering pill): can absorb spirit power from the strongest of beings (ex. god souls) and form soul attacks. This soul power can be absorbed by the owner (Shi Yan) and used to strengthen his own soul power. It can detect hidden people through their souls. He can use his special blood to activate the absorbing power of the bead and evolve it. Temporary Coins (amount fluctuates): used for purchases. Magic ring: stores items in space dimensions as big as a house. Storage Bag: for storing items. Sky-Breaking Shuttle: can allow you to break through any space and travel. He becomes its owner by dropping his immortal blood on it. It uses a lot of qi to function and need at least nirvana cultivation. Three bones: long-ranged attack treasures from the ancient battlefield (sacred grade treasures). Skills'':' '''Blood Cultivation:' Whenever someone dies, or in an area of slaughter. He can absorb the peoples’ resentments and blood and quickly to increase his cultivation while turning the targets into mummies. However, if he absorbs the qi of someone much stronger than him, he will be filled with a strong desire for slaughter until it is fully assimilated by him. Through it, when needed, he can become an unfeeling killing machine without any human emotions. The only thing left in his mind are methods to kill. How to kill quickly and efficiently. Rampage: Given the complete skill by memory from the Blood Vein Ring. Consists of three levels. * The first skill collects a large amount of qi and resentment into a certain parts of his body (ex. fists) or even his entire body, then bursts it out onto his target(s). First, it attacks the target. The attack also forms a white snake of qi (or the form of people he slaughtered) and follows the target until it wraps around the opponent (or allows resentments to enter their pores) and stuns them with illusions of resentments. The overflow can also make surrounding targets turn crazy. However, it also makes Shi Yan become violent. * The second skill fuses the evil qi into his blood and makes him significantly stronger and more bloodthirsty. Dark Light Shield: Defensive martial skill. It used Profound Qi to form a layer of dark light around one’s body, in order to defend enemy’s assault. It was just a Mortal martial skill and needed no requirements but one flow of profound Qi. Finger Gun: This Martial Skill trains one’s fingers. Once you complete it, your fingers will be as sharp as knives and can pierce the enemy’s body easily. It’s very easy to defeat an enemy and completely shatter him after training in this Martial Skill. Combined with the Petrification Martial Spirit, it has an extremely strong power. Gravity Field: The space in the Field would twist and thus, create attraction. Once the Field was created, it would drag everyone but its creator into it. Under its power, anyone who was dragged into the Field would automatically spin and their blood and flesh would be squeezed. Their Profound Qi would be suppressed and they wouldn’t be able to operate their Martial Skills. It is a spirit martial skill and can immediately kill weaker enemies and weaken stronger enemies. He can also stop martial skills and weaken them and move the field to enemies that are farther away. It can also form tornadoes in water. Inheritance of the War Devil, Seal of Life and Death: Using the circulation method of the of Life and Death, he was able to stir the negative energy in all of his meridians. Those negative energies would flow towards his left arm in a special pattern, forming a Seal with extremely negative characteristics. The of Life and Death also had secret methods to stir the Profound Qi in the whole body, making it flow into the right and left arm. The left hand is the Seal and the right hand is the Seal. When using this skill in battle, the two seals can be merged into one, forming the true of Life and Death. The power of the of Life and Death depended on the density of the negative energies in the body and the amount of Profound Qi. Its strongest power would be released when forming a total of forty-nine seals. Seven seals would be marked as the first sky. As the realm and martial skill of a warrior progressed, the number of seals forming would increase when using of Life and Death. Every time one broke through to another sky, the number and size of the seals formed would multiply. According to the mnemonics of the of Life and Death, once you reaching the seventh sky, forty-nine seals would instantly form and release an earth-crushing power. And if these forty-nine seals were fused together, it would emit an invincible strength, easily able to crush the highest mountains! The Seal also has a death side effects on living beings. The Seal has a strong destroying/suppressing effect on undead beings. The Seal can also work in tandem with the Blood Vein Ring to control corpse slaves. Black Formula: Was only a Mortal Level Martial Skill, since it required Yin Qi, once one was adapted to the environment, he could gather the Yin Qi and use it as a weapon. It also allows him to easily survive in yin qi environments and even feel endless enjoy in areas with high yin qi. Although it is a low level skill, it can be trained endlessly and is actually very mysterious. It allows him to form six strong yin pearls that can suck all yin energies into his body. Once they were activated, he would have endless yin qi. With this skill he can also shoot out balls of yin qi and electricity. He can also form many defensive shields and weapons. For example, the Yin Wall. The Yin Wall was like a huge upside down bowl which protected him. The Yin Wall was so thin and transparent that Shi Yan could see things ten meters away clearly. Although the Black Formula was just a Mortal level martial skill, if the natural Yin Qi absorbed becomes enough, it could even reach the strength of Profound and Spirit level Martial Spirits. If the Black Formula absorbs the endless natural Yin Qi, it could even reach the level of Sacred martial skills! It can also absorb star and sun light! Fake Soul: Soul defense technique by making a fake soul. You have to gather the thoughts of hate, greed, delusion, obsession, and resentment, plus the different negative emotions in your body to form into a soul cluster in your mind. Once the soul cluster is made, put your soul into the fake soul and quickly leave. Then this way you will be able to leave an imprint of your soul in the fake soul, giving the soul cluster your soul imprint and forming the fake soul. Magical Shifts: Movement skill that includes seven shifts. Once you trained with it, you can speed up several times. This Martial Skill is very demanding about one’s body condition and depends on one’s cultivation realm. The first two shifts are Phantom Shift and Electric Shift. * The Phantom Shift can let you generate shadows that could baffle your enemies. The higher your level is, the more shadows you can generate. * The Electric Shift can speed you up as fast as lightning, but it consumes a lot of energy. Evil Phantom: This was a high attacking skill discovered by Shi Yan, taking advantage of the negative feelings hovering in the air without vanishing. And refining it into a phantom full of negative feelings was nearly similar to giving it a life. After the phantom was formed, it not only brought out different kinds of negative feelings that killed people, but also made it’s enemy fall, easily being absorbed by the negative feelings, failing to be able to protest. Its body was created by some sort of malicious energy, but it had a lot of emotional movements. This special thing, which seemed to have malicious life, was full of bloody murderous desire. Five Devils Condensation Refining: Forms Five Devils in his sea of consciousness: * Devil of Despair * Devil of fear * Devil of bloodshed * Devil of greed * Devil of resentment. The Five Devils in the Sea of Mind was a strange martial technique from the Blood Vein Ring. It was created by the combination of the negative emotions that dispersed outwards from Shi Yan’s meridians and his Spiritual Seal in the sea of consciousness. It had not only a part of his consciousness but also the tremendous soul power. These Five dwellers in the sea of consciousness also seemed to move quietly, poured five miraculous emotions into his sea of consciousness, and slowly recovered his consciousness in situations with illusions or soul attacks. In addition, they can condense from soul power to substances. Hidden God Soul: Special spirit skill of the Demonic Sound Clan, which used the condensed flows of the god consciousness one by one to create a miraculous spirit formation. This spirit formation could have then hid all spiritual energies, which the host soul could not have found out about it. Thousand Hand Shift: This was a technique he learned from the Ice Cold Flame. Just like the Electric Shift and Phantom Shift, it was a technique that used the Profound Qi. When he urged it, it would appear as thousands of hands striking together. In a short time, it could create a twisted area with a strong energy. The stronger the energy was, the more terrible the twisted space got. Spirit Seed: He can plant spirit seeds to control people. Soul Dividing Technique: It is a secret technique of the experts in the antiquity time. This technique would divide the host soul into parts. This forms a hollow soul. The hollow soul wasn’t the host soul, as it was just a projection of the latter. So, it didn’t have the attainments of the host soul. When the hollow soul was destroyed, it didn’t affect the host soul. Currently, he can only reach this stage, however, for the skill in general once one forged a puppet, they would put a part of their host soul into it. This would make the puppet have the soul and memory imprints of the owner, which would help it to perform as marvelously as its master. Heaven Flame Divine Refining Technique: Can refine Heaven Flames and supposedly “fuse them to make the Fire of Life. This flame could light up the souls to create the Original Soul”. Additional Abilities: * Can reach a marvelous state where everything around him slows down and seems clear. * He can last for long periods of time under water. Spirit power: * This Spirit Power could extend out and observe other living things. It could also be infused into Martial Skills and weapons to attack enemies. Qi Transformation: * All kinds of birds, trees, nunchakus, weapons that he had wanted, he only needed to imagine it, then used his mind to control it. The profound Qi would then immediately transform into the desired form miraculously. The bird formed by the profound Qi could fly deliberately in the sky, plants and trees could be very lively, and weapons could then be extremely strong. Sea of Consciousness: * Attack and Defense: ** can perform soul attacks and defend from them as well. * Observing: ** can observing a large area which increases with cultivation. Especially once he master space power. Disguise: Can transform his body into any shape/size he wants and add specific characteristics to his disguise. He can not only change his body characteristics (ex. into a different lifeforms or into a different size human), he can also change his facial features. Realm Detection: * After the Nine Serenities Soul Devouring Flame had merged with his host soul, he was able to detect the real realm of the others on seeing them. Even those stronger than him. Controlling corpses/puppets: * Can use his life seal to gain control over powerful puppets and corpses. Cloning: * He can make clones of himself using space power. Martial Spirits Immortal Martial Spirit: * Infinite self-recovery without use of qi. Could lead him to immortality (never die or age). * Can heal damage from poisons. * Can heal mental problems and evil feelings. * Over time, it's recovery can reach new stages and becomes stronger. * Can eventually regrow limbs instantly and allow one's body to approach immortality as the spirit evolves, eventually can regrow one's freshly body from only their spirit. * The spirit allows his body to course with Immortal Blood which is constantly replenished ** Immortal Blood could restore the damaged secret as if it is new. ** Immortal Blood can help Demon Beast evolve. ** Immortal Blood can predict the future of Low Realm Warriors. Using the Immortal Blood and Immortal Rebirth Secrets, he could see the current and past of the warrior's he knew. He could vaguely know one's life trajectory in the future. ** Immortal Blood can be used to see the status of warriors lower than Earth Realm. Petrification Martial Spirit: * Strong self-defense ability against attacks from weapons and qi. * After petrification, one's body would be as hard as rock, but was still very agile, which would increase one's ability a lot. * Can transform one's body to any shape or sizes he wants and add specific characteristics to his disguise. He can not only change his body characteristics (ex. into a different lifeform or into a different size human), he can also change his facial features. * As he advances stages, not only does his body become stronger, it is also protected with a coating of colored light. He also advances in much earlier stages Mysterious Martial Spirit: * Not only helped him purify the Profound Qi in his meridians, but also mysteriously imposed negative emotions on his foes during fights. * This mysterious Martial Spirit was able to absorb profound the dead, alter it into alive magical power in the meridians, and awaken and increase other Martial Spirits. Star and Flaming Sun Martial Spirits: * Absorbs Star Light and Sun Light. * It allows him to withstand heat. * Cultivation: Initial Cultivation Level and Age: Mortal (crippled), 17 Current Cultivation Level and Age: Spirit Realm 3rd (much higher combat prowess), 30? (close to 30) Other Unedited Things: Skills: starlight, star shield, star manipulation. * Star Light Shield: would absorb the star power, making the Star Shield solid and immune to fire and water, and allowing it to withstand all kinds of energy impact. * Star Wings: an ability of star manipulation/shield that can condense wings on his back to allow for flight at high speeds. * Northern dipper net: long range attack using meteorites and freely controlling them with low energy consumption. * Northern/Big dipper god arrows: can condense arrows to attack targets using star power, the arrows continuously follow the targets and their flight trajectory can be controlled by him (and enhanced through space and sun power). The Big Dipper God Arrow used the Star power to condense the bow, and the Essence Qi to create the arrows. Or, he could use the Stars power to make the arrows. Also, he could combine the Essence Qi and the Stars power to make the most powerful arrow. The Big Dipper God Arrow had five types. They were the Star Falling, Star Raindrop, Meteor Catching Moon, Mighty Galaxy, and Seven Stars Brilliant World. Each type required the combination of star power and Essence Qi. The Essence Qi would form different styles of attacks. Each type had a different formation. The power of the Big Dipper God Arrow would grow together with the improvement of Realm and Essence Qi. Special Traits: * Strengthened body: * High recovery, strong attack and defence through the physical body. * Also very agile and can jump high. * His body was refined by blood. * His body was refined by the extreme refining method in fire. * Just using his body alone, he can fight many weaker and equal opponents (without the use of qi). * He has the immortal body and petrification martial spirits which are centered around instant recover, and fierce defence and strength. * He continually refines his body to grow and his recovery increase with his cultivation. * He can withstand high pressures on his body without breaking a sweat. He can also almost instantly recovery severe injuries on his body (eventually). * Golden bones: He bathes his body in the golden marrow of a god king giant which allows his bone marrow to be as strong as that of giants which specialize in body power. His bones become golden. * Golden body: This also pushes his internal organs, flesh, and vessels to become golden (further evolving his petrification martial spirit). Soul Attacks and Defense: * - Could perform soul attacks even at disaster realm. * - This soul attack freezes one’s soul and contains cold power. * - His evil qi has defensive soul properties as well. * - He formed his sea of consciousness and a soul of consciousness in the disaster realm. * o Can now form very powerful soul attacks. * o Prevents soul shock from powerful energies. * o Can deal with implanted soul marks or bindings. * - Took the white spirit jade fruit to expand his mental state. * - Read the entire set of ancient scriptures on souls of the demonic sound clan. * - Formed a host soul. * o He can see the minutest of details from far away. * - Owns the soul devouring flame which gives him impeccable soul defence. * Cold Resistance: * - High resistance to extreme colds. * Heat Resistance: * - High resistance to extreme heat. * Poison Resistance: * - Through his flame spirit. * Flame Spirit, Fire and Ice Production: * - He has a friendly earth core sky flame spirit that is extremely hot, provides him with many great powers, and also helps in attacks, defense, and other endeavours. It produces fire. * o It evolved after absorbing a sun-refined treasure. * - He also as an ice cold sky flame spirit with immense experience and has amassed a large amount of knowledge similar to a reincarnation martial spirit. It helps him in fights and gives him great knowledge. It produces ice and can protect him. * - He has the soul devouring sky flame spirit with the ability to devour souls. * - He can control the flames and ice in whichever way he wants. * o He can produce a hot or cold aura. * - He has the corpse vanishing flame which can control corpses and has many memories regarding the corpse clan and powerful formations. Ancient Divine Blood: - Powerful blood that can evolve/mutate or recover treasures and weapons with just a drop of it. Comprehension: - Traits: o Life and Death: § Life: can use it to bring life to puppets/corpses to control them and give some of them intelligence/emotions. § Death: can use it to bring death upon anything within his range and slowly decomposing them to death. o Space: § Can spread his spirit consciousness much farther than any peak warriors and without sparing much effort through space power. § Can form attacks using space energy. § Can form teleportation arrays and seal/attack space slits. § He can hide in space. § Space enclosure: he can control an area of space so enemies (even stronger ones) can’t escape. - Magical comprehension: he ends up using an entire batch Golden Soul Fluid from a God King Giant on himself. This Golden Soul Fluid was used to purify the host soul. It could help a creature have the magical advantage of comprehending heaven and earth powers of the Giant Clan, which increased the speed of comprehending the meanings of the power. Achievements & Experiences: Calm-mind: - Through his many experiences, he is calm and has nerves of steel. Experience: - Lived two lives. The first one consisted of constant near-death experiences through extreme sports. His current one also consists of many life and death experiences. Side Occupations: Medicine: - Can heal soul attacks. - Can heal injuries, qi deviations, and activate martial spirits. Blacksmith: - Obtained 100 years of experience from a master blacksmith in the spirit realm. - Obtained different advice and knowledge regarding refining and treasures in general (from the conscious Holy Spirit god, flames, and insect king). - Obtained and learned/memorized over time the entire Blacksmith’s Secrets of Success which is a documentation of all the knowledge and paths of a divine grade blacksmith. o He ends up as a profound blacksmith and can even forge his own divine weapons. - Has very powerful flames that can assist him with refining and he can manipulate them very well. - He can refine many rare treasures. - He can strengthen treasures with his immortal blood. Additional Occupations: Zoologist: - Has a profound knowledge of traits of different types of demon beats. Historian: - Has a profound knowledge of ancient history. - He knows ancient words. Extreme Sports: - Skilled in a plethora of different types of extreme sports (ex. sky diving, bungee jumping, cave exploring, and mountain climbing). - Can easily swing on vines in an agile fashion. Ties: Shi Clan Yang Clan Wing Clan Demonic Sound Clan Alliance (monster clan and many others) Companions/Pets: Ghost Hunter: highly evolving beast pet who can transform into human form eventually. Holy Spirit God: can absorb heaven and earth energy on a massive scale, provide power boosts, and currently has a powerful skeleton body. Golden silkworm: cuts up people in its gravitational field. Insect King: can summon demonic insects to devour and torture enemies and can also fight and evolve. Allies/Friends: Xia Xinyan Yang Mu Helpful Information: Cultivation Levels: Elementary – 3 levels - First to third sky. Nascent – 3 levels - First to third sky. Human – 3 levels - First to third sky. Disaster – 3 levels - First to third sky. - Spirit Power: “He seemed to have gained an additional pair of eyes, which seemed to have connected with his Spirit Power. As long as his Spirit Power reach out far enough he could feel the lives around him, both strong and weak.” Earth – 3 levels - First to third sky. - Qi Transformation: transform qi into anything you want that is tangible. Nirvana – 3 levels - First to third sky. - Spirit consciousness. Sky – 3 levels - First to third sky. Spirit - First to third sky. True God King God Alchemy Levels: Mortality – 7 levels Mystery – 7 levels Soul – 7 levels Royalty – 7 levels Divinity – 7 levels Martial Skills (no sub-levels): Mortality Mystery Soul Royalty Divinity'